Cast Away My Pain
by Winter's Holly
Summary: Oneshot: One's heart changes as the seasons do. Sakura's withdrawn from society and Sasuke is trying to regain his humanity, but what they have in common is what they hate:loneliness. Will they be able to get through this?


Okay! Hey, I just decided to write this one fic out of NOWHERE! I have absolutely what inspired me to write this, but I did. It's a little bit sad and is really serious. I think I was going to turn this into a story before but decided not to since I have to work on "Forget Me Not", so I turned it into a one-shot instead! I hope you like this one! I actually started this yesterday! Crazy, right?! I finished a one-shot in two days! Man! Why can't I do that with "Forget Me Not" damn it! Curse you, writer's block and your...your minions or slaves or whatever it is that you control!

Anyway, I hope it isn't too angsty for you! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me...too...POOR!

* * *

Cast Away My Pain

By: Winter's Holly

The sky, so gray and still, yet, so bright and ever changing. The seasons change as does the one's heart. The season was winter, the emotion…loneliness. The white snow that looks like little fur of soft cotton fell so slow. So slow, in fact, it seemed as if it would take centuries for it to reach the ground. The home-like feel the snow gives brings families together to enjoy each other's company. Even teammates got together to celebrate the first arrival of the snow. Though, not everyone feels that way. No, there is a team in Konoha, famous through the Five Great Nations, that refuses to enjoy the happiness and peace the flakes brought. All four, including the former sensei, can sense the unease and pain amongst each other, radiating off their bodies. The pain of each was buried so deep, it hurts to look or talk or even think of one another. So they would mind their own business and went along with their lives.

Hatake Kakashi. He was happy, if not pleased, that his student, Uchiha Sasuke returned two years ago. Though, the man was only barely thirty-one years of age, he felt he had aged more so than before. The last war had worn him out greatly. It did more damage than he had expected. The village took a year and four months to recover from all of her losses.

With his former student, Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage of this village, many things and traditions were changed. For example, the Hyuuga clan. Once branding their branch family with a curse seal, no more. Hyuuga Neji, a youth of exceptional merits, was able to be the head of his mighty clan and marry his teammate now wife, Tenten. For that, the former Hyuuga heiress, Hyuuga Hinata, was able to wed the Hokage himself. Though, it took him until the end of the war to realize how much he was loved by her. But when he sees that he is happy, he thinks about his other two teammates, also his family. He always wondered if they'll share the same happiness as he. Time will only tell.

-o0o-

"Otouchan!" yelled a tiny, high-pitched voice coming from the hallway.

Said Otouchan looked up to see a short look alike of him, running towards him. Smiling solemnly at his son, Naruto put down his newspaper and picked up the little boy.

"Tou-san! When is Sasuke-daifu coming?" the little boy asked excitedly.

The older man chuckled at his son's exhilarating nature. "Shinta, your daifu will come later. I told you to be patient. Now, go and play in the snow. I'll let you," Naruto allowed as his son gave him a bright expression of happiness. "But make sure Kaasan is with you."

Shinta nodded and hopped off his father's lap and ran out of the office, only to bump into his mother. "Gomen, Okaa-san! I have to get ready!"

Hinata was about to called after him, but the boy was already gone. She sighed and shook her head, chuckling lightly. When she looked again, Naruto was gazing gently at her, causing her to blush softly. "Nani desuka?" she asked, strolling to his desk.

Naruto leaned back into his chair and gazed out of the window to see the snow fall gracefully. He inhaled and turned back to his wife. "I wish Sasuke and Sakura-chan could feel what I feel right now," he responded quietly, running a hand through his hair. "I mean I know we're only nineteen, but it's hard to see them by themselves."

The girl nodded in agreement with sympathy. "I agree. Those two have done so much for us and the village, but they refuse to accept any payment. Sakura-chan, I can understand, but it was also hard to believe Sasuke-san to refuse as well."

"Well, having the village to except him was enough. I think he was grateful and happy to be back. Demo…," Naruto then drifted back into his memories the day Sasuke returned to them.

_"So, what are you going to do now, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as the wind whipped around them while they stood outside the tower._

_Sasuke didn't answer him, immediately, but instead gazed off into the distance. His expression was thoughtful, but Naruto could still see a trace of sadness in his eyes. After killing his only living relative, Sasuke came back to receive his consequences. But when they were only to go easy on him, he was outraged. He stood in front of the council during which when Tsunade was still Hokage, and demanded that he'd get the full punishment of an S-classed criminal. But Tsunade, who gazed at him observantly, noticed that he wasn't the same rash young man she heard of. _

_Leaning and sighing at the same time, Tsunade closed her eyes and leaned on her clasped hands. After sometime, she reopened them and stared Sasuke down. "Uchiha Sasuke, I am aware of the crimes you have committed, but you were a great help to us during the war. With your cooperation, we were able to bring down Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. That almost cancels out all of the things, you've done, but if you insist on having a punishment, I will give you one."_

_Sasuke relaxed a bit and looked to the corner on his right. _

_"But, it will not be so severe. That wouldn't be fair for a person who has helped us," she responded calmly. "You will be doing two hundred hours of community service, three months of having your home guarded by ANBU just so they can see that you're not doing anything suspicious. And…you will be assisting my apprentice, Haruno Sakura, for the next twenty-four months. Is that a more reasonable punishment for you, Uchiha-san?"_

_Sasuke looked up to see Tsunade gazing at him, but then moved to the person who stood beside her. Sakura did not say a word ever since he came back. Even now, she did not protest against her Shishou's decision. She was obedient, respectful, and never argued. She was the type of shinobi everyone wanted to be. Sakura had gained even more respect from her village due to her efforts in the war. Without her, most of the population would have been wiped out. _

_Tsunade moved her eyes to the corner to see her student unmoving. "Is that alright with you, Sakura?" she inquired._

_Sakura still kept her gaze with his as she answered. "It's fine, Shishou," she answered stoically._

_"Uchiha, your sentence tomorrow morning. I expect to see you in my office after Naruto's inauguration. Is that understood?" the Hokage asked as Sasuke nodded. Then she turned to look at Sakura. "You, too, Sakura?"_

_"Hai." She nodded and glanced at Sasuke from the corner of her eyes. When Tsunade dismissed everyone, Sakura continued to look at Sasuke until everyone was gone. When it was just the two of them, Sasuke felt as if time had stood still for them. Sakura slowly walked up to him and for the first time after the five years he was gone, she spoke to him in a tone he didn't expect. Her voice was quiet, but at the same time authority._

_"Considering the circumstances, I expect you to do everything I say without argument. Also, I will not have any disrespect from you as long as you're under my supervision. Understood, Sasuke?" Sakura questioned with a stoic expression._

_Tightening his jaws and giving out a faint sigh, Sasuke nodded. _

_"Good, when you're talking with Hokage-sama, I'll see you in my office," she stated, walking to the door. As she opened it, Sakura stopped halfway through the doorframe. "Just for the record, that will be the last time you'll ever hear me call you by your first name. Good day, Uchiha-san." With that, she left the young man standing, staring after her. _

_"Oi, Sasuke, you there?" Naruto asked, lightly tapping Sasuke on the shoulder._

_The teen blinked and nodded his head. "Yeah," Sasuke sighed quietly, staring at the ground._

_Naruto looked at him for a moment and turned the other way with his hands folded behind his head. "Are you surprise?" he asked out of nowhere, making Sasuke lifted a brow._

_"Surprise? By what?"_

_Naruto turned back to give him a bored, skeptical glare. "You know what I mean, Sasuke. Sakura-chan. Are you surprise by the way she acts?" His eyes slightly larger than normal gave Naruto his answer. "She wasn't like that two years ago. When I came back, she was normal, but I can still her sadness."_

_"What happened?" Sasuke asked, now curious._

_The blonde-haired shinobi sighed heavily, closing his eyes. "I remembered her trying to hide the pain, but her expression would always give it away. I know she tried very hard to forget you, but she couldn't. It was during that year when the war officially broke out and the enemy invaded Konoha, Sakura-chan heard and rushed home to get her parents to safety. But when she arrived, she saw her father drop to the ground after being stabbed through the neck with a katana brutally." Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke's expression. They didn't show much, but he could see the shock in his face. "After the funeral, she grieved for two weeks. She didn't eat, drink, or sleep. She was always seen sitting by their graves with lifeless eyes. We told her it wasn't healthy to do this, but she refused to listen. It was after those two weeks, however, Sakura became more serious. She was stricter in her orders and was the best medic ever. With her abilities, she saved us from total annihilation."_

_"Sou ka," Sasuke murmured after listening to the story._

_"Well, what are you going to do, Sasuke?" Naruto asked again._

_Sasuke looked at him with furrowed brows. "What do you mean?"_

_"With Sakura? Are you going to back to her?"_

_"How can I go back to her when I was never with her in the first place?" Sasuke countered and then sighed dejectedly. "Besides, I can't expect her to forgive after what I've done. Anyways, it's better this way."_

_The blonde turned slowly when he heard what Sasuke said. "Sasuke, do you love Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, uncertain._

_The last Uchiha chuckled humorlessly. "Is it that obvious?"_

_"Since when?" Naruto wanted to know more. After all, he had known Sasuke for a long time, but he never seen Sasuke like this before. He looked so broken and emptier than before._

_"I don't know actually. But when I saw her again during the war, I realized how much she changed, how much I changed," Sasuke whispered, looking at the cloudy sky. "But now, she won't even acknowledge me anymore. Maybe she'll be able to find someone who would make her happier than me."_

"And as he said all of this, Sasuke said it with a sad smile," Naruto told Hinata. "I never seen him so dejected in the years I've known him. Sasuke isn't the same person we know."

Hinata sniffed a bit and wiped her eyes. "That is so sad. The two of them must be lonely. I feel so much pain for them. Sakura-chan is so withdrawn from everyone and Sasuke-san has become the most kind person I know," she whispered. "I hope they can find their happiness."

Naruto looked up to see his wife crying and immediately went by her side, embracing her lovingly. "Gomen, Hinata-chan. I made you cry," he whispered, while patting her head.

"Iie, it's not your fault, Naruto-kun," she murmured, leaning into his touch.

Naruto glanced at her and looked outside the window to see every roof covered in snow. _'I wonder what those two are up to right now.'_

-o0o-

As the lovely snow descended gradually and lightly to the earth, crunching in the new layer of snow was Sasuke. He was in his house all morning, trying to sort out some of the old things. He was finally able to pay his respects to his family after such a long time away. While he went through his belongings, he saw a picture of just him and his brother. He was three while his brother was nine that year when the first snow fell that day. He was so happy because he was able to feel and touch the snow for the first time.

Taking the photo from its frame, Sasuke read the back of it. _'11/09. First day of snow. Me and Sasuke,' _Sasuke read to himself. Looking at the center, his brother left a message for him. _'Always look toward the future no matter how difficult the path may be. There will be people who depends on you and you them. Cherish them at all times. Itachi.' _Sasuke closed his eyes after reading, trying to control his emotions. Inhaling a shaky breath, Sasuke looked at his calendar which read for the day, November 9th. He looked back at the message and shook his head. _'You knew this would happen, Itachi, you bastard.' _After putting everything together, Sasuke decided to get out for a while to clear his mind.

Pulling his overcoat closer to his body and scrap around his neck, Sasuke made his way to the entrance of the village. As he walked, he could see every home with its light on with lively chatter behind closed doors. Last month was the last of his twenty-four months with Sakura. He completed his two hundred hours and gained the trust of his village once more. Most people when they see him, they would have thought he was someone else. It was only because the Sasuke they knew as a child and criminal had changed drastically into a man. A well-behaved, kind, and polite man. Though, he was still quiet most of the time, but he was trying to communicate little by little with others.

And he was doing all of that during his time with Sakura. At first, they were only on talking when necessary terms. But as the time went by, they began to speak to one another once more. For Sasuke, it was hard because now that he finally admitted to his feelings and was now on better terms with Sakura, he would never know what to say after gone for five years. Sakura would help him move the conversation along by going to a different subject every once in a while. They'd talk about the old days, days during the war, and years apart. But never would they ever talk about what occurred that night. Some things were better left unmentioned. It just helps with the unease and uncomfortable-ness around them. However, on the last day he was to spend time with her, Sakura just told him to go home. He protest and asks what Tsunade would do if she let him go early. The girl—no woman gave him a small smile. When she went up to him, she stood incredibly close. She gazed intensely in his eyes as if searching for something.

Sakura frowned when she noticed something. Her face fell as she turned away and sat on the window sill. "Winter's almost coming," she said quietly. Then she faced him again. "What are going to do after this, Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared at her for a while before responding. "I…I don't know actually," he answered unsure. But, out of no where, Sakura giggled lightly. "Nani?"

The woman shook her head, tilting it as she looked his way with a smile. "I've noticed that you always say that now. Instead of your signature, 'Hn,' it's 'I don't know actually' now." Then she dropped her gaze to the floor while Sasuke sighed in relief. "You really changed from the Sasuke I knew years ago. Now I don't what to think of you as, Sasuke. The man who broke my heart or the man who's trying to regain his humanity."

For a long time, not one of them spoke. It was too dangerous to do so. For if one of them had done so, they don't know what would happen. Finally, after who knows how long, Sasuke spoke, but in a quiet, gentle whisper, the same tone he used after he returned. "Gomenasai, Sakura, for all the things I put you through. If it were some other time and place, I would have gladly stayed with you, but fate didn't allow it. I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy." With that, he walked out of the room and shut the door quietly behind. Sasuke leaned on the door and heard Sakura on the other side crying. It hurt him so much to hear her cry, but letting go of her was the only way for her to be rid of a person like him. Sasuke dropped his head as his bangs shadowed over his eyes. _'It's better this way.' _And from there on, Sasuke left and never spoke to Sakura ever since. They crossed each other's path from time to time, but only nodded and went on their business.

As Sasuke drew closer and closer to the entrance, his heart was pounding fifty miles per hour. It was silly of him to feel nervous after all these years. Surely, visiting the area wasn't _that _nerve-wrecking. But then again, he still felt like his emotions every time he passed by it. When he finally arrived, he didn't expect anyone to be there, especially _her. _

Sasuke stopped upon seeing Sakura sitting on the bench, watching the snow fall. She then noticed his presence a second as she slowly moved her gaze from the flakes to his gentle face. Immediately seeing her gaze on him, Sasuke turned to glance at the ground. "Um, I should leave you alone. Sorry for bothering you," he apologized and was about to go back when Sakura spoke quietly.

"Is that how it's going to be from now?" she asked painfully. "Every time we see each, are we going to ignore one another?"

Sasuke turned, but gradually so that she won't see his hesitant expression. "Would like me to stay then?" politely he inquired.

The woman nodded once and waited for him to come sit beside her. When he did, Sakura said nothing and just continued to gazed at him. It made him uncomfortable as he squirmed a bit. Blinking, Sakura turned back to look at the white powder. "Gomene. Did I make you uncomfortable?" Glancing at Sasuke from the corner of her eye, Sakura waited for Sasuke's answer.

Sasuke sighed and clenched his fists. "J-just a little."

"Hontou ni?" she was really surprised. It was really difficult to make Sasuke uncomfortable, but Sakura didn't even have to try to achieve that goal. Closing her eyes, she chuckled faintly. "Strange. I thought I could never do that."

"What?" Sasuke questioned, tilting his head.

Her lips gave a small tug of their own. "Make you nervous around me. It's a miracle, really," she said conversationally, but there was a meaning behind the statement. "I thought you hated me. Isn't that why you left me on this bench?"

His breath hitched in the back of his throat as the churning in his stomach earlier made him feel queasy. "I-iie," he managed quietly. "That wasn't why I left." Sasuke fell quiet, but didn't want to continue. But here Sakura was patiently waiting for him to speak. _'She was always waiting. She's been patiently waiting for me for seven years,' _Sasuke thought agonizingly to himself.

The woman sighed and lowered her head to her hands. "It's fine, Sasuke. You don't have to tell me now." Sakura lifted her head and gave Sasuke a force smile. "J-just tell when you're ready. I'll be waiting." And with that said, Sakura stood up and began to walk away from Sasuke. When she was completely gone, Sasuke leaned his back on the cold concrete bench. Noticing how cold it was, Sasuke thought of how Sakura felt when he left her on this bench. He glimpsed at it and saw her laying on it in his mind. Banging his head on the bench, Sasuke hit his fist on his forehead.

_'I'm such an idiot!' _he inwardly scolded himself. Reopening his eyes, the young man stared at his unclenched hand with a pained expression. He looked at them until he got tired of it and close his eyes once more. His hands could have brought Sakura back, could have saved his family, could have done many things, but he was too afraid. Afraid that he would have to face the same agony again.

Sighing tiredly, Sasuke stood up and glanced at his watch. It was six o' clock and the sky looked it, too. All the street lights were flickering on and everyone was moving inside now. Sasuke tighten his coat, feeling that it was getting colder. _'I should get going now.' _As he began his walk home, Sasuke noticed little children still playing outside, hitting each other with snowballs and getting reprimanded by their mothers as their fathers laughed. He smiled as the parents greeted him and he gave them a polite nod.

When he entered the neighborhood, Sasuke stopped. _'I should go visit them first.' _Sasuke went in a different direction that led him to the cemetery. A few minutes later, he was at the place and searched for his parents' graves. After he found them, Sasuke kneeled and smiled solemnly at the names engraved on them. _'Kounichiwa, Otousan…Okaasan,' _he thought. _'I miss you so much. I wish you were here right now.' _For a while, Sasuke just kneeled there, playing with the snow. _'I always wondered if you would be disappointed in me for killing Itachi. I wonder what the both of you would say, especially you, Kaasan. Would you stop talking to me if you were alive again?' _He narrowed his eyes, remembering the pain his brother has cause over the years. But now that he was finally gone, why can't Sasuke feel at peace? Why isn't he satisfied? Was it wrong to kill your brother who had massacred your entire clan? Of course not. But…why does he feel such regret right now?

Sasuke clutched the fabric of his shirt above his chest tightly, grasping it as if it would help him keep his sanity. _'What's wrong with me?! I should happy that he's gone! He made my life a living hell! But…why do I feel so sad?' _Sasuke slumped on the tombstone, holding it with one hand as he tried to support himself. _'I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Okaasan! I'm so sorry!'_

Sasuke painfully and ever so slowly broke down. His heart broke into a thousand pieces, realizing how utterly alone he felt. He never felt so broken and empty in so long. He had no one. His family was gone and he was the only left. His mother won't be here to help him through his problems, his father can't support him, and his brother…won't ever be here to make funny of him, stick up for him, or make his life a living hell anymore. Loneliness. He knew what it was like, but never to this kind of degree.

The sudden crunching sound of snow didn't reach him as Sasuke continued his quiet sobs. Sakura knelt down and gently held him in her arms. Sasuke's eyes widen at the contact and went rigid. "Shh…it's alright, Sasuke-kun. I'm here," she murmured quietly, like a mother trying to sooth her child. "I won't leave you, I promise. I'll always be here, Sasuke-kun."

"S-sakura?" Sasuke lifted his head to look at her as the tears from the corners of his eyes threaten to fall once more. When he saw her expression, his obsidian eyes widen slightly to see tears in her eyes as well. Her face had a light tint of a blush due to the cold air. "Wha—,"

Sakura yanked him into a tight embrace, her face in the crook of his neck. "You're not alone, Sasuke-kun," she sobbed, as the teardrops fell nonstop.

Sasuke was still in shock, as he spoke, his voice cracked. "Sakura…"

She inhaled with a shaky breath, but failed as another onslaught of tears came crashing down. "I-I miss them, too. I miss my parents, too!" Sakura sobbed louder, not daring to let Sasuke go.

Sasuke gave a sorrowful expression before returning Sakura's embrace and burying his face in her face. "Sakura, stay with me," he whispered lovingly. "Stay with me forever, Sakura."

The young woman nodded fervently. "I will," she whispered back. "I'll love you forever."

Sasuke opened his eyes at her declaration and pushed her back gently so that he could gazed intensely in her green eyes. "Sakura, I-I left because I didn't hate you," he said, his voice still shaky. And then he chuckled, while running his face affectionately on her cheek. "I don't think can even if I wanted to."

"Then why?" Sakura pleaded, holding his face in her warms tiny hands.

Sasuke leaned his head into the warmth and then placed his head on her shoulder where he could breathe in her scent. "It was because…I didn't want to lose someone precious to me. I couldn't stand to see you get hurt in front of me. It was too painful to watch."

He drew in a shaky breath as the same Sakura's scent. It was the same scent he smelled before when he held her for a second seven years ago. Though, it was stronger by the base of her neck and shoulder. He didn't know what it was, but it made him feel comfortable and at home. For some reason, he felt himself move closer until his lips gently brushed against her neck which only caused her to move slightly.

Sakura closed her eyes from the affectionately act as she sighed holding Sasuke closer to herself. She felt his lips move slowly from her neck to her jaw to the corner of her lips. When he stopped, Sakura opened her eyes to see Sasuke staring at her.

Blushing, Sakura looked down to avoid his loving gaze. "Nande, Sasuke?" she asked quietly.

"There something that I wanted to do for a long time now," Sasuke answered.

Her eyes widen at the statement as her face grew warmer. _'Is he going…? Well, it's not like I haven't kissed before, but I'm scared. What if he's just…?'_

"Sakura?" Sasuke called out, tilting his head so that he could see her face. When he did, his expression fell and he moved back a bit. "Are you scared of me?" he asked, but Sakura saw that she'd hurt his feelings. "It's okay. I won't force you to do something you don't want to do."

"No, it isn't that. It's just…I'm scared…" Sakura bit her lip before continuing. "…that you'll hurt me again."

Sasuke frowned a bit when he heard, but then gave a soft smile. "I would kill myself before I do that again," he chuckled, leaning his forehead on hers.

"So—," Sakura never got to finish her sentence as Sasuke cut her off with a soft kiss. It only lasted for three seconds, but Sakura felt all over his emotions in the action. She felt pain, happiness, but most of all his love for her. _'I wonder how long…'_

When they separated, they both smiled at each other, happy that they showed how they truly felt.

-o0o-

_Ding! Dong!_

"Coming!" answered Hinata as she went over to open the door, but Shinta beat her there first.

He threw the door open and his face brighten up like the sun as he tackled the visitor. "Sasuke-daifu! Tousan! Tousan! He's here! He's here!" the boy shouted ecstatically. Noticing another person behind Sasuke, his eyes brighten even more. "Ane-chan! Ane-chan!"

Naruto came rushing from the stairs, but stopped when he heard his son scream out 'Ane-chan'. Quickly walking over to the front door, Naruto was shocked beyond compare. "Sasuke _and _Sakura-chan! What are you two doing here?" Naruto asked while letting the couple in. "Especially together?" As they sat down, Naruto and Hinata noticed their linked hands while Shinta ran over and hugged Sakura tightly.

"Ane-chan, I missed you! Where were you?" he asked, bending his head back to see her face.

Hinata frowned at her son. "Shinta-kun! Don't ask Ane so many questions," she admonished.

Sakura only laughed and waved her hand in the air as if it was nothing. "Don't worry! It's only natural for a two-year-old to be curious. Besides, it isn't Ane-chan anymore, Shinta-kun. It's daibo-chan now!"

Naruto nodded in agreement, but then stopped to stare at Sakura incredulously. "N-nani?!" he shouted, abruptly standing up as he did so. "D-daibo-chan?! Since when?! Sasuke, did you?" Sasuke only lifted a brow, looking innocent all the while. "You didn't! You did, didn't you?! No way, you damn bastard!"

Hinata slapped Naruto's leg and glared at him and pointed to Shinta who was giving him the cutest innocent smile. "O-oh! Shinta, ignore Tousan, okay?" And the little boy nodded excitedly. Naruto suddenly felt unsure about his son's hyper personality, but soon shook it off. "So, Sasuke did you…?"

Sasuke turned to Sakura with a smile. "Well, Sakura, did I?" he asked her.

Sakura lifted a brow. "Did you what, Sasuke-kun? Did you ask me to marry you? Yes," she looked at Naruto and Hinata who were sitting with mouths gaping and wide eyes blinking. "Didn't I say yes?"

Sasuke nodded and turned to the married couple who were still in shock. "Yes, you did," he answered.

The little Uzumaki on Sakura's lap giggled at his parents' expression and pointed. "Otousan and Okaasan look like fishies!"

Hearing their son's comment, the two cleared their throats and looked at Sasuke and Sakura. "So, that means you're engaged?" Naruto asked just to be sure.

"What do you think it means dobe?" Sasuke asked sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"So that means, Sakura-chan, you're going to be a wife and probably a mother now!" Hinata shouted happily, running over to hug Sakura, shocking the poor woman. "Oh! I'm so happy for the both of you!" The rest of the evening, the couples talked while Shinta messed around. After it got late, Sasuke and Sakura bid them farewell. As they walked along the streets together, Sakura spoke quietly, "So how long did you love me?"

Sasuke gazed down at her and then at the moon. "I don't know, but if I had to say it was probably when I saw you again four years ago. Does that make you happy?

The young woman smiled. "Always." With that, they both sealed their happiness with a chaste kiss and continued their way home together.

'_I'll stay with you forever for all eternity.'

* * *

Yay! You've reached the end! Hooray for you! Anyway, here are some of the translations of the new words I put in there. First off, daifu! Daifu means godfather, where as __daibo_ means godmother! And Ane-chan or Ane is a respected older woman or like a sister! Yay, for Japanese lessons!

Anyway, I hope you're still keeping up with my other fic "Forget Me Not". You know, I was kind of bummed out on how short this one-shot is. Usually I like to write them up to 20 to 35 pages long, but I didn't feel like it today! Anyway, please review! Thank you!

Sincerely,

Winter's Holly


End file.
